Moonstone(Deyvan Salez)
Moonstone is a Homeworld gem. She is similar to an agate, however, she trains gems instead of intimidating them. Appearance Moonstone is a blue gem with light blue battle armor, covering everything in her body, up to her neck. She has her diamond sign on her right shoulder, and her gem in her right hand. She wears tall boots, and is pretty lanky. Weapon Her weapon is a whip, the whip is dark blue, and has spikes attached to it's whip part. Despite being a whip, it doesn't really extend far. However, the spikes are extremely powerful, and can pierce even the strongest of armors. She can choose to enable spikes, or disable spikes. Personality Moonstone is a strict, but confident, trainer. She constantly is annoyed when nothing goes her way, however she would never defy the diamonds. She can be quite cocky, and doesn't take any jokes. No matter what, she's always serious. She hasn't changed ever since, however she became less confident and more strict as time went on. She also became more experienced in fighting, when she was only mediocere at first. History Moonstone was created under Pink Diamond. She wasn't unique or anything, just a normal Moonstone. She was assigned to be a trainer, for the unruly gems. However, during the war, things really got interesting for her... She befriended a commander named Ironstone, and the two fought together. However, she was poofed. After she was poofed by one of her trainees, who joined the crystal gems, she was put onto her trainee's helmet. However, she could still communicate through her telepathy abilites. Soon, she influenced the trainee's mind to betray the crystal gems. However, this didn't work, and she gained full control over the trainee by influencing him more, to change the helmet. After this, she gained control of the trainee's body, but was poofed due to one of the crystal gems doing it. She was known as a common homeworld solider. (THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE IN AN ALTERNATE DIMENSION AFTER THE WAR) The crystal gems were looking at all the things they've bubbled. Steven notices the trainee's bubble, and accidentally pops it. The trainee introduces himself, but Steven also pops Moonstone's bubble. The crystal gems and Moonstone fought, but then she got poofed, and stayed poofed and bubbled forever.. Powers/abilites Basic era-1 gem abilites.. You get the point... Now for the special ones! :D * Hydrokinesis- Moonstone has the power to manipulate water. She is very proficent in this, however she's not as powerful as a lapis lazuli. * Telekineses- Moonstone is able to move objects with her mind. Since she is very focused, she is very proficent with this * Telepathy- Moonstone is able to communicate to people through her mind. She isn't very proficent with this ability, however she fully utulized this ability during the war. * Blinding rays- Moonstone is able to project bright rays, able to blind gems, and possibly hurt them. Very effective against ice gemstones. Weaknesses * Cocky- Moonstone is extremely cocky, always believing she, or her partners will win * Easily annoyed- Moonstone can be easily annoyed, and this leads to the next weakness.. * Easily angered- Moonstone can be easily angered, which might distract her * Predictable strategies- Moonstone's strategies are predictable, and she rarely changes them * Slow thinker- Moonstone is a slow thinker, because of this.. * Slow reaction times- Moonstone has very slow reaction times * Talkative- For some reason, Moonstone talks alot during battle... Relationships Pink Diamond Moonstone sees Pink Diamond as a perfect leader. Because of this, she can ramble on and on about how Pink Diamond is the perfect leader.. Bloodstone Moonstone saw Bloodstone as her star pupil. However, when she started becoming rowdy, and wild, she started hating her, along with Sunstone, her other pupil that acts like that. Her hatred increased when she joined the rebellion. Sunstone Moonstone saw Sunstone as a nuisance. He was always acting rowdy, and complained alot about herself. Moonstone hatred increased when Bloodstone became more rowdy. Her hatred increased, because she thought Sunstone influenced Bloodstone to be more rowdy, which is true. Her hatred reached the highest point when Sunstone joined the rebellion, though she was quite relieved, because she didn't have to handle him anymore. Ironstone Moonstone saw Ironstone as a good friend. She liked fighting with Ironstone, and admired the way he commanded people. However, Ironstone didn't really show emotions back to Moonstone, but Moonstone was okay with this.Category:OCs Category:Approved Characters Category:Deceased